Cassandra, Pt. II
Cassandra, Pt. II is the seventh song on Area 11's first full album All The Lights In The Sky. It was re-released six years later on the Cassandra Rising EP. Lyrics from Cassandra, Pt II were found on the Digital Haunt Wiki before we gained control of it. Namely: "We’re not just numbers, we are alive A digital haunt in an analogue life I’m hiding from you Hiding from you Hiding inside you Cause we are the same" - Cassandra (pt II) Lyrics Still, although it doesn’t really matter now I can't believe it; that I got so far I got so far behind, my love You use me and I use you I; your savior, you; my muse The best friend that you’ve been to me But I wanna be your enemy. (I wanna be your enemy) You stare at me with omnivorous eyes You want a reaction, want a reaction. You wear a red dress when you’re in a bullfight. You’re drawing attention to your double life. In dreams I’m coming to find you And when I wake I want anyone else 'Cause I don’t love you It’s what I’m telling myself This was the moment, this was the place This was the night that everything changed I’m hiding from you Hiding from you Hiding from you Cause we are the same We’re not just numbers, we are alive A digital haunt in an analogue life I’m hiding from you Hiding from you Hiding inside you Cause we are the same Wait, just wait for me and I’ll come around Pack up, log on and we’ll leave this town And we’ll run around and live in secret worlds And say our secret words And I’m still encrypted, I am a machine The ego behind this computer screen My best friend that I've never seen I turn you into my enemy “No it’s all in my mind” I feel I should save myself, before this gets too real This was the moment, this was the place This was the night that everything changed I’m hiding from you Hiding from you Hiding from you Cause we are the same We’re not just numbers, we are alive A digital haunt in an analogue life I’m hiding from you Hiding from you Hiding inside you Cause we are the same Trivia *At the time of release, there was a theory that the (pt. II) in the song's name could mean part eleven instead of the Roman Numeralised two. This speculation had been neither confirmed nor denied until the release of Cassandra Rising Ep., which disproved it with the release of 6 other accompanying parts. *It was stated here by Leo that Cassandra pt II is the only song on ATLITS that isn't based on an existing anime. *Parv: “We don’t actually know where Pt. II came from, it was a mysterious file on the computer. It just showed up, we don’t know anything really. It might be based on an anime, we might have written it and forgotten about it... we don’t know.” Demo The Cassandra (Pt II) Demo as released on All the Lights in the Sky 「COMPLETE」 has a completely different lyrics set to the official release version. Sparkles* states on the album commentary that both musically and lyrically the song has had several different realisations. Commentary Track Category:Song Category:All the lights in the sky Category:Music Category:Area 11 Category:Lyrics